


Best Christmas Present Ever

by Cones_McMurphy



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Family, Gen, Sweets didn't die AU, The Fifteen Days of Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/Cones_McMurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine wasn't going to make it home this Christmas...Or was she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Christmas Present Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AccioInvisibilityCloak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioInvisibilityCloak/gifts).



> Hope you like it Ceili!

Lance sat in his office, staring at the clock, pretending to work. It was just two days before Christmas Eve, and he was about to be done working until the New Year. Just as the clock struck 5 O’clock, his door burst open and a frenzied, brown haired college student stumbled through the threshold. “Uncle Sweets!” She yelled happily.

“Christine!? I thought you weren’t going to make it home for Christmas.”

“I’m going to surprise my parents, but I need your help with something.” Lance raised and eyebrow at the mischievous glint in her eye, but nodded 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

**_That Night….._ **

 

Booth and Brennan were exhausted when they came home, and both a bit disappointed that their daughter wouldn’t be coming home for the Christmas holiday. Brennan read silently while Booth watched Christmas movies mindlessly. It was about eight or so when Booth’s phone buzzed. “Booth.”

 _“You’ve got a case.”_ It was Sweets.

“We’ve got a case.” They played Christmas music on the way to the scene—a park, oddly enough. It was snowing a bit when they pulled up, but instead of a body they found Sweets grinning at them in front of a Christmas tree covered in colored lights.

“What’s going on, Sweets?”

“Just, like, the best Christmas present ever.”

“How could you possibly know—“ Brennan was cut off by her daughter jumping out from behind the tree.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS MOM AND DAD!” Booth immediately scooped her into a big bear hug.

“I thought you weren’t going to make it? 

“Surprise!”

Brennan looked to Sweets, “Did you know the whole time that she was coming?”

Lance shook his head. “I found out at 5 O’clock today.” He grinned, “I was right, though, wasn’t I?”

“There is no way to know what is the best Christmas present in the world. Statistically speaking—“

“Bones, our _daughter_ who we haven’t seen in _months_ is home to see us for _Christmas_. Sweets was right.”

Brennan grinned, “I think it would be fair to say that this is the best Christmas present either of us has ever gotten.”

“Okay, can we go home now, I’ve been standing out here for like half an hour. I’m freezing.”

“I’ll make hot cocoa. Sweets you can come, too.”

Sweets pumped his fist in the air. “Yesss.”

 


End file.
